The present invention relates to photoactive iodonated aromatic organic polymers, a method for making photo curable and heat curable compositions using such materials.
As shown by Crivello et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,175, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and incorporated herein by reference, diarylhalonium salts can be made by initially forming a diaryl iodonium bisulfate and thereafter effecting a metathesis reaction with a counterion source.
Polymer bound iodonium salts have been described as shown by Yamada and Okawara, Die Macromol. Chemie., 152, 153 (1972) by effecting reaction between iodinated polystyrene, benzene and sulfuric acid, or polystyrene with phenyl iodoso acetate in sulfuric acid. Although the resulting diaryl iodonium bisulfates were further metathesized with various counter ions, effective photoactive polymeric diaryl iodonium salts were never reported. The present invention is based on our discovery that photoactive poly(diaryl iodonium salt) can be made by effecting reaction between iodonated aromatic organic polymer, a peracid, a C.sub.(1-13) organic sulfonic acid and a C.sub.(6-13) aryl organic compound to produce a poly(diaryl iodonium sulfonate). The poly(diaryl iodonium sulfonate) can then be further reacted with a polyfluoro metal or metalloid salt to provide a photoactive poly(diaryl iodonium salt), useful as a photoinitiator for polymerizing cationically polymerizable organic materials.